Merry Little Christmas
by Maverick3
Summary: Duo finds himself alone for the Holidays...but, can find a little "Christmas Cheer"?


Merry Little Christmas

Merry Little Christmas

By Maverick  
-This fic was just me being very bored. I added girlfriends for all of the pilots,except one.  
oh, and just for a disclaimer, I do not own these characters,the story line is pure genius though...yeah yeah, omaeo korosu to you too!

"Hey you!"  
Heero turned and saw his girlfriend, Leigh, walking up to him. He smiled seductively and pulled her to him.  
"What're you doing here?" he muttered, motioning to his work place. After the war, he had become a high exec. Consultant for the Winner Family Foundation. Quatre had made all four of them Consultants.  
Leigh chuckled and kissed Heero's nose.  
"I was doing some Christmas shopping," she offered," and thought I'd drop by."  
Heero leaned down and gently kissed her.  
"Could you two slobber over each other else where?" Duo muttered just loud enough for the two to hear.  
Heero glared at 02, than turned back to Leigh.  
"Tonite?"  
Leigh nodded and kissed Heero quickly before leaving.  
"What's up with you, Maxwell?" Heero asked as he passed Duo's office.  
Duo rolled his eyes. "The mush...Christmas sucks!"  
Heero reeled back in shock. "What?!?!"  
"Not in the mood, Yuy." Duo snapped before shutting the door in Heero's face.

Duo went home early and decided to finish his Christmas preparations. He did love Christmas, but, everyone around him was...mushy.  
'Duo heard the front door open, than giggling. Soon, Trowa and his girlfriend, Lonni, appeared. She was piggybacking on him, and both had on Santa hats.  
Trowa stopped when he saw Duo.  
"Hey Duo." He said, still laughing.  
Lonni slipped off of Trowa's back and skipped up to Duo. She placed her hat on his head and kissed his cheek.  
"Five days till Christmas." She whispered, remembering his excitement the year before. Duo just smiled weakly. Lonni gave him a funny look before Trowa towed her to his room.

Duo couldn't rid himself of the giggling of Trowa and Lonni, so he packed his stuff away and went to his hangout.  
"Hey Sami!" he greeted the bartender.  
Sami returned the greeting than turned around, her blonde hair swishing behind her, to face Duo.  
"You're looking down." She stated as she set Duo's usual Bud before him.  
"Eh.."Duo shrugged as he took a swig. "It's Christmas."  
Like Heero, Sami reeled back.  
"Duo!" she cried "Are you feeling ok?"  
Duo looked up at Sami's laughing blue eyes and sneered.   
"Don't mock me."  
Sami laughed "fine," She wiped a few glasses "Ya know, I have to agree with you. Christmas sucks!"  
"How so?" Duo inquired.  
"Well," Sami poured a drink for another customer "All the couples come in, all happy, oh, hug hug kiss kiss, puke puke! I'm stuck here to watch 'em too!"  
Duo was laughing as Zechs and Ty, his girlfriend, entered and sat down beside Duo.  
Sami looked at Duo to prove her point and Duo nodded. Ty was seated on Zechs' lap, and they were kissing incessantly.  
Duo put his finger in his mouth before paying Sami and leaving.

Duo decided to finish his shopping, even though he usually waited until Christmas eve.  
As he walked through the stores, looking g for perfect gifts, he bumped into Quatre...and Dorothy.  
Duo ran before Quatre even said hello. He had seen Dorothy holding the mistletoe above her and Quatre's heads and decided not to risk her and Quatre swapping spit on the spot.  
Duo finally found some CD's he thought Heero and Trowa would like, so, he walked up to the check out.  
When he looked up, he noticed the cashier, a 15 year old blonde, looking at him,, practically drooling. Duo smiled quickly before paying and leaving. That was the last thing he needed. A girl was one thing...a sagitory rape was another.  
"eee...."Duo muttered in disgust at the thought.

For the next few days, Duo brightened. His holiday spirits rose, and he went back to his normal self. Then came...dun dun dun...CHRISTMAS EVE!  
At about 8 o'clock, the doorbell rang. Lonni. 8:02...Dorothy...8:08...Leigh...8:14...Tory, Wufei's girlfriend. All of the "Happy couple" gathered around the fireplace with hot cider.  
Unluckily, Duo was stuck between a snuggling Tory and Wufei and a kissing Lonni and Trowa. He thought he was going to scream. He was then saved by the doorbell.  
"I'll get it!" he yelled, jumping up. But, he almost passed out when he opened the door. There standing in the light December snowfall, were Zechs and Ty.  
"That's it!" Duo stated, grabbing his coat. "Merry Christmas!"

He took a walk down the street, shivering but not really noticing it.  
[This Christmas is horrible] he thought. [Why does it have to suck?]  
He stopped "Cause you are A-LONE!" he told himself.  
Duo continued on and finally ended up at his hangout.  
"Bud."he slapped the counter as he sat down.  
Sami picked up and opened the beer.  
"Not so merry?" she mentioned.  
Duo shook his head.  
"Five groups of people are sucking face at my house." He said "I hated to miss it,but, well..."  
Sami nodded "Being alone on Christmas is not a pretty thing."  
Suddenly, Duo paused, and looked up at the bartender.  
"What time you get off?" he inquired.  
"'Bout half and hour..." Sami eyed him suspiciously. "Why?"  
Duo smiled "Why should we be alone alone on Christmas when we can be alone  
together?"  
Sami shook her head, but then smiled.   
"Ok, Maxwell, You've got yourself a date."  
Duo grinned "I'll buy you a drink. We have to a make a toast."  
Sami opened up a Bud of her own and held it to Duo's.  
"To a shitty Christmas!" he stated.  
Sami grinned "and a crappy new year!"

~Owari~

[][1]

   [1]: Black Album.html



End file.
